My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni (ang. Friendship Games) - trzeci film z serii Equestria Girls zapowiedziany oficjalnie na londyńskich targach zabawek w styczniu 2015, a wcześniej wspomniany na Twitterze przez reżysera Ishi Rudella. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 26 września 2015, a polska 14 października 2015. Opowiada o Igrzyskach Przyjaźni między dwiema szkołami – Liceum Canterlot i Liceum Crystal Prep, w których między innymi udział bierze Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi. Opis Wstęp Sunset Shimmer oraz jej przyjaciółki zmierzają w jakiejś "pilnej sprawie" na dziedziniec szkoły, jednak po wszystkim okazuje się, że to tylko Rainbow Dash potrzebuje wymienić strunę w gitarze. Dziewczyny są zażenowane, że zostały wyciągnięte tak nagle w tak błahej sprawie. Struna się jednak znajduje i razem ruszają do środka, by posłuchać gry Rainbow, tylko Sunset zostaje na chwilę na schodach napisać list do Twilight Sparkle z Equestrii. Prosi w nim o pomoc w wyjaśnieniu tajemnicy zamiany w kucyki, nazywanej "kucykowaniem", podczas gry na instrumentach. Tymczasem do szkoły przyjeżdża tajemnicza zakapturzona postać z jakimś dziwnym urządzeniem. Wydaje się być wyraźnie zainteresowana pomnikiem, w którym ukryty jest portal do Equestrii. Ucieka w ostatniej chwili po tym, jak zostaje zauważona przez Sunset. W środku zdejmuje swój kaptur – to Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi. Dojeżdża w końcu do Liceum Crystal Prep i wchodzi do swojego laboratorium. Po tym zaczyna się Czołówka Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Gdy się kończy, widzimy Twilight pracującą nad urządzeniem którym badała pomnik przed Liceum Canterlot. Przekształca go na amulet, który ma możliwość zbierania i przechowywania magicznej mocy. Następnie przenosimy się do Sunset Shimmer i jej przyjaciółek. Rozmawiają kto i po co interesował się portalem w pomniku. Martwią się, że może to sprowadzić kolejne kłopoty związane z magią ze świata kucyków, czyli Equestrii. Rainbow Dash wpada na pomysł, że mógł to być ktoś z Crystal Prep, szkoły z którą mają rywalizować w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, ale zawsze z nimi przegrywali. Dziewczyna o tęczowych włosach podejrzewa, iż może chcą zniszczyć pomnik. Sunset nie rozumie, po co mieliby to robić. Dziewczęta tłumaczą, że uczniowie z tamtej szkoły są ich największymi rywalami i są dobrze niemal we wszystkim, a także kiedyś przebrali konia stojące na ich pomnika za klauna. Sunset nie przejmuje się tym i uważa to za głupie, co bardzo oburza jej przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna zaraz tłumaczy, ze nie będą musieli walczyć na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni ze złymi, magicznymi mocami, lecz Fluttershy zwraca uwagę, że jeśli coś nie jest magiczne, to nie znaczy, iż jest nieważne. Sunset przyznaje jej rację i przeprasza. Rarity przypomina o wielkiej wadze Igrzysk - z ich powodu wyremontowano i zmodyfikowano wszystkie boiska. Sunset zastanawia się, czemu te zawody budzą tak duże emocje, bo jej zdaniem wszyscy powinni być na nich przyjaźni. Są to w końcu Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Applejack wyjaśnia, że trudno dogadywać się z kimś, kto we wszystkim z tobą wygrywa. Na szczęście Rainbow Dash ma świetny pomysł. Śpiewając piosenkę Wondercolts na zawsze, dodaje uczniom Liceum Canterlot motywacji, wiary i nadziei na to, że to właśnie oni tym razem wygrają Igrzyska Przyjaźni. W czasie śpiewania Rainbow Dash kucykuje. Dzięki piosence nawet Fluttershy uważa, że wygrają, a Rarity czuje ogromną dumę z Liceum Canterlot. Wtedy przychodzi wicedyrektor Luna. Prosi dziewczyny, aby kontrolowały te transformacje i nie mieszały magii do Igrzysk Przyjaźni bo rywale mogą ich posądzić o oszustwo, dlatego prosi Sunset Shimmer o odkrycie źródła tych magicznych zjawisk. Sunset się zgadza. Tymczasem dziewczyny zastanawiają się jakie będą konkurencje. Gdy Fluttershy mówi, że mogą być wszystkie konkurencje, to Rarity jest załamana, bo nie wie jaki strój ma wybrać. Wtedy Sunset wychodzi i idzie do biblioteki aby rozwiązać problem kucykowania. Będąc w bibliotece, szuka jakichkolwiek informacji, które pomogłyby jej w rozwiązaniu problemu, ale niestety na nic. Załamana Sunset Shimmer pisze do Twilight Sparkle, że poproszono ją o kontrolowanie posługiwania się magią w Canterlot, ale nie potrafi tego rozwiązać. Uważa, że wciąż za mało wie o magii przyjaźni, aby rozgryźć ten problem. Sunset ma nadzieje, że Twilight w końcu jej odpisze. Przenosimy się do Crystal Prep. Twiligth ze świata ludzi idzie do swojego laboratorium napotykając wzdłuż korytarza nieuprzejmych kolegów i koleżanki. Po wejściu do laboratorium woła swojego psa Spike'a, który bardzo się ucieszył na jej widok. Mówi do Spike'a, wyciągając swoje urządzenie, że wczorajsze badanie potwierdziło jej podejrzenia, a to jej urządzenie służy do gromadzenia i mierzenia dziwnej energii z Canterlot. Wnet Twilight będzie miała więcej czasu na badania, gdyż całe Crystal Prep jedzie na igrzyska do Canterlot i ma nadzieje, że ta rywalizacja nie przeszkodzi jej w zbieraniu danych i że dzięki tym badaniom dostanie się na Everton niezależny program naukowy, o którym marzy. Po chwili do Twilight przychodzi pani dziekan. Dziekan Cadance przypomina uczennicy o zasadach dotyczących zwierząt, ale Twilight tłumaczy, że Spike to nie zwierze, tylko obiekt jej badań. Dziekan Cadance radzi jej aby się przebrała, bo dyrektor Grzyb ma silną alergie na sierść, a właśnie chce z nią porozmawiać. Twilight ucieszona myśli, że przyjęli jej podanie do Everton. Wtedy Cadance pyta się uczennicy czy na pewno chce tam iść. Uczennica zapewnia, że tak, to jej marzenie. Dziekan Cadance mówi, że będzie miała indywidualny tok nauczania, a właśnie przebywając z rówieśnikami, uczymy się o sobie najwięcej, po czym dziekan Cadance wychodzi. Twilight nie rozumie pani dziekan. Uważa, że Everton to to, czego jej potrzeba, a w Crystal Prep niczego więcej się nie nauczy. Niepewna uczennica idzie na rozmowę do dyrektor Grzyb. Idąc śpiewa piosenkę Świat da mi więcej. Twilight Sparkle wchodzi do gabinetu dyrektor Grzyb i jest zdziwiona, że jest tutaj również jej brat Shining Armor. Dyrektor Grzyb wyjaśnia uczennicy, po co ją wezwała. Chodzi o Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Shining Armor mówi siostrze, że reprezentowanie szkoły to ważna rzecz. Pani Grzyb wyraża się jasno, że wszyscy oczekują, iż igrzyska wygra Crystal Prep i w tym celu chce, aby Twilight wzięła udział w tej rywalizacji, bo ma wiele osiągnięć - jest w końcu prymuską i najlepszą uczennicą w historii Crystal Prep. Twilight nie chce brać udziału, bo chce skupić się na swojej nauce i badaniach, wtedy dyrektor Grzyb poruszyła temat Everton. Dziekan Cadance i Shining Armor wychodzą z gabinetu. Pani Grzyb tłumaczy uczennicy, że posiadanie doskonałej reputacji ma swoje korzyści, bo dzięki temu ma układy i znajomości. Dyrektor proponuje Twilight układ, że jeżeli zgodzi się rywalizować w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, to ona użyje swoich wpływów, aby przyjęli Twilight do Everton, ale jeżeli nie weźmie udziału to spowoduje odrzucenie podania. Twilight, nie mając wyboru, przystaje na propozycje dyrektor Grzyb. Twilight pakuje rzeczy na igrzyska i zabiera oczywiście swoje urządzenie, bo pomimo udziału w konkurencjach, chce zebrać chociaż trochę danych. Oczywiście zabiera ze sobą Spike'a. Niepewna siebie idzie do autokaru i znów napotyka nieuprzejme koleżanki. Siada na samym końcu autokaru obok Lemon Zest i w końcu ruszają do Canterlot. Wracamy do Liceum Canterlot. Nasze główne bohaterki właśnie skończyły próbę muzyczną. Dash ma nadzieje, że na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni będzie konkurencja muzyczna, ale Sunset przypomina, że wicedyrektor Luna poprosiła, aby nie mieszać magii do igrzysk. Rarity i Applejack dodają otuchy Sunset Shimmer, że na pewno poradzi sobie z problemem magii. Wtedy Rarity pokazuje przyjaciółkom stroje, które dla nich uszyła na igrzyska. Dziewczyny są w szoku i pod wielkim wrażeniem, widząc ogromną ilość strojów i mówią Rarity, że nie musiała tego robić. Tymczasem do Liceum Canterlot przyjechali uczniowie Crystal Prep. Dyrektor Celestia oprowadzi dyrektor Grzyb, a wicedyrektor Luna pomoże uczniom się rozgościć. Luna i Cadance witają się z wielkim entuzjazmem. Z autobusu wychodzi Twilight Sparkle, a jej koleżanki znów źle ją traktują. Nagle urządzenie Twilight namierzyło energię, więc ucieszona poszła za odczytami. Idąc przez Liceum Canterlot wszyscy uczniowie witali się z nią, a ona była zdziwiona, że wszyscy wiedzą jak ma na imię. Zapatrzona w urządzenie wpada na Flasha. Chłopak bardzo się ucieszył na widok Twilight i zapytał ją na jak długo tu wpadła. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że tylko na igrzyska. Flash Sentry, zakładając jej okulary na nos, żartobliwym, choć pewnym siebie głosem mówi, że tym razem Canterlot wygra z Crystal Prep. Jeszcze przez pewien czas patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, ale urządzenie Twilight namierzyło magie i dziewczyna, przepraszając Flasha, popędziła za odczytami. Flash posmutniał, że Twilight tak nagle uciekła. Tymczasem w sali muzycznej trwa przymiarka strojów od Rarity. Applejack martwi się o Rarity, mówiąc, że musiała strasznie się napracować i przez to nie będzie miała sił na igrzyska. Rarity ją zapewnia, że projektowanie i szycie ciuchów to przecież jej pasja, a spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi napełnia ją energią. Po tych słowach Rarity kucykuje, a Sunset Shimmer znów zaczyna się martwić o magie. W tym samym czasie Twilight ze świata ludzi dociera przed salę muzyczną, a jej urządzenie otwiera się i pochłania magię Rarity. Osłabiona Rarity pada z nóg, a jej przyjaciółki martwią się o nią. Po chwili do sali wchodzi Twilight. Dziewczyny ogarnia wielka radość. Widząc ją, myślą, że to Twilight z Equestrii. Twilight znów jest zdziwiona, że dziewczyny wiedzą, jak ma na imię. Dziewczyny zadają mnóstwo pytań, w wyniku których dowiadują się, że Twilight chodzi do Crystal Prep. Właśnie obok sali muzycznej idzie dyrektor Celestia i dyrektor Grzyb, którą oprowadza po szkole. Dyrektor Celestia jest zaskoczona, widząc Twilight. Dyrektor Grzyb przeprasza za ciekawość jej prymuski i zaprowadza ją do swojej drużyny. Zaskoczona Celestia myśli, że to siostra bliźniaczka Twilight z Equestrii, ale Pinkie Pie szybko wyjaśnia, że to Twilight z tego świata. Dyrektor Celestia odchodzi. Tymczasem Twilight ze świata ludzi przeprasza panią Grzyb i pyta się jej, dlaczego wszyscy z tej szkoły ją znają. Dyrektor Grzyb z pełnym przekonaniem sugeruje, że to podstęp, aby uśpić czujność Twilight. Korytarzem idą nasze główne bohaterki. Nie mogą uwierzyć, że Twilight z tego świata chodzi do Crystal Prep. Nagle Sunset Shimmer wybucha lekkim gniewem, po czym się załamuje i przeprasza swoje przyjaciółki. Czuje się zawiedziona, że księżniczka Twilight jeszcze jej nie odpisała. Dziewczyny tłumaczą Sunset, że księżniczka Twilight na pewno ma mnóstwo własnych problemów więc nie mogą oczekiwać, że przyjdzie do nich przez portal. Sunset Shimmer nadal jest zasmucona. Mówi, że magia weszła do tego świata przez nią i że musiała się bardzo starać, aby ludzie jej znów zaufali. Przyjaciółki podnoszą ją na duchu, przypominając jej o tym, że gdy zjawiły się syreny, to właśnie ona je ostatecznie pokonała. Dziewczyny idą dowiedzieć się czegoś o konkurencjach, ale Sunset wpada na pewien pomysł i zapewnia przyjaciółki, że przyjdzie za parę minut. Sunset Shimmer wychodzi przed szkołę, zamartwiając się, że nadal nie ma odpowiedzi od Twilight z Equestrii. Postanawia więc dotrzeć do kucyka przez portal. Wtedy urządzenie Twilight z Crystal Prep znów namierzyło magię, tym razem w kierunku pomnika, do którego zbliżała się z drugiej strony Sunset. Gdy obie dziewczyny zbliżyły się do pomnika, amulet Twilight otworzył się i w chwili, gdy Sunset już dotykała dłonią portalu, jej magia wraz z portalem, zostały pochłonięte przez amulet. Obie dziewczyny w tej samej chwili upadły. Sunset, wstając z ziemi, zauważyła Twilight z tego świata, ale gdy zapytała, co ona zrobiła, Twilight została zawołana przez dziekan Cadance w celu rejestracji. Sunset chciała iść za nią, ale po chwili zatrzymała się i wróciła do portalu. Niestety nie było go, a Sunset wpadła w panikę, dotykając pomnika, szukając przejścia. Sekcja w budowie Ciekawostki *Wondercolts są wzorowani na drużynie Wonderbolts ze świata kucyków. Pełnią tam rolę grupy akrobatycznej oraz elitarnej gwardii Equestrii. Shadowbolts z kolei wzorowani są na kucykowej drużynie Shadowbolts. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Shadowbolts ze świata kucyków istnieją – jedyny raz, gdy ich widzieliśmy, byli tak naprawdę iluzją Księżniczki Luny. *Drużyna Shadowbolts wystąpiła już wcześniej w komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony na 2013 rok od wydawnictwa IDW, gdzie grali w piłkę nożną przeciwko Wondercolts – drużyną z Liceum Canterlot. Wondercolts byli ponadto wspomniani w dwóch poprzednich filmach. *To pierwszy film z serii Equestria Girls, który zawiera w tytule polskie słowa. „Rainbow Rocks” z drugiej części oraz „Equestria Girls” dla całej marki pozostało nieprzetłumaczone. Trailery 300px|mały Pierwszy trailer filmu został opublikowany 1 lipca 2015 na stronie USA TODAY. Polski trailer ukazał się dnia 17 września 2015 na kanale My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska w serwisie YouTube. Poznajemy w nim wygląd Crystal Preparatory Academy (Kryształowe liceum przygotowawcze) oraz ich uczniów, w tym ludzką Twilight Sparkle (nieśmiałą i niemającą najwyraźniej żadnych przyjaciół). Dowiadujemy się, że w Liceum Canterlot mają miejsce jakieś dziwne przypływy magii, z którymi może mieć coś wspólnego dziwny amulet Twilight Sparkle. mały|300px Drugi trailer był pokazywany na San Diego Comic-Con w 2015 roku, a oficjalną premierę w internecie miał 16 lipca 2015 na oficjalnym fanpage'u My Little Pony. Zawiera on kwestie z filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Skupia się głównie na Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep. Poznajemy też Dziekan Cadance. mały|300px Jako trzeci trailer można uznać długi, dziesięciominutowy sneak peek, który ukazał się 29 sierpnia 2015. Wprowadza on nas do akcji całego filmu i zawiera także piosenkę nazwaną Wondercolts na zawsze. Opowiada on o relacjach dwóch odwiecznie rywalizujących szkół: Liceum Canterlot oraz Crystal Prep. Ta druga szkoła zwycięża we wszystkich możliwych dyscyplinach sportowych, nadmiernie się przy tym przechwalając, za co są znienawidzeni przez swoich rywali. Odbywające się co cztery lata Igrzyska Przyjaźni są właśnie czasem największej rywalizacji między dwoma szkołami. Również ludzka Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep poszukuje śladów equestriańskiej magii przy portalu do Equestrii, a Sunset Shimmer musi utrzymać w tajemnicy przed drużyną z rywalizującej szkoły magię, czyli "kucykowe przemiany" głównych bohaterek filmu, żeby nie być posądzonym o oszustwo na zawodach. Teasery Applejack kontra Sour Sweet thumb|left 28 sierpnia 2015 została pokazna rywalka Applejack na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, którą będzie Sour Sweet, jedna z uczennic Crystal Prep. Jest także dostępny opis tego obrazka pochodzący z Equestria Daily. Dzięki niemu dowiadujemy się nieco więcej o Sour Sweet. Po przetłumaczeniu na język polski, brzmi on mniej więcej tak: Applejack. Sour Sweet. Obie są szybkie. Obie są silne. Obie mówią jak jest (prawdopodobne odniesienie do ich szczerości). Ale gdy rozpoczną się Igrzyska Przyjaźni, zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Jak myślisz, kto nim będzie? Klipy promocyjne Podobnie jak było w przypadku poprzedniej części filmu, także i Igrzyska Przyjaźni są promowane osobnymi klipami promocyjnymi. O ile nie wspomniano inaczej, wszystkie po raz pierwszy w wersji angielskiej opublikowano na facebookowym fanpage'u My Little Pony, a w wersji polskiej na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie. Sedno magii 300px Pierwszy klip pt. Sedno magii (w org. The Science of Magic) został opublikowany 1 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji polskiej 11 sierpnia 2015. Opowiada o próbach odkrycia przez Sunset Shimmer zasad funkcjonowania magii w świecie ludzi. Dziewczyny z Rainbooms grają na instrumentach, przemieniając się przy tym w kucykowe hybrydy. Czasem jednak życie naukowca jest ciężkie; zwłaszcza takiego, który igra z tajemniczymi mocami. Pinky na przeszpiegach 300px Drugi klip pt. Pinky na przeszpiegach (w org. Pinkie Spy) wyciekł najpierw w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a dwa dni później pojawił się w języku angielskim. Polska wersja pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Przedstawia sytuację, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje odkryć strategię Crystal Prep, liceum, z którym konkuruje Liceum Canterlot w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Niestety przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która chcąc pomóc w szpiegowaniu rywali, tylko przeszkadza przyjaciółce. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni 300px Trzeci klip pt. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni (w org. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games), podobnie jak poprzedni, wyciekł w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji angielskiej pojawił 15 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Lyra oraz Bon Bon, dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze, rywalizują, by dostać się do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ich pojedynek jest bardzo zażarty. Sesja zdjęciowa 300px Przedostatni kiip pt. Sesja zdjęciowa (w org. Photo Finished) także wyciekł po hiszpańsku 6 sierpnia 2015, po angielsku pojawiając się dopiero 22 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Wicedyrektor Luna prosi Photo Finish o zrobienie kilku zdjęć do nowego albumu. Fotografce najwyraźniej obce są pojęcia „przestrzeni osobistej” i „proszenia o zgody”, jednak prawdziwa sztuka wymaga czasem poświęceń. Malowanie banneru 300px Ostatni klip pt. Malowanie banneru (w org. A Banner Day) wyciekł w wersji hiszpańskiej 6 sierpnia 2015, a jego angielska premiera odbyła się 29 sierpnia 2015. Polska wersja pojawiła się 2 października 2015 czasu polskiego. Flash Sentry oraz dwóch jego kolegów mają za zadanie przygotować baner na powitanie drużyny Shadowbolts w Liceum Canterlot. Każdy z nich ma swoją własną wizję. Końcowy rezultat jest zaskoczeniem dla każdego, w tym samych autorów. Źródła *Wątek na forum UK of Equestria *Artykuł "Equestria Girls Friendship Games Dolls Listed on Amazon" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Artykuł "London Toy Fair 2015 Rumours" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Opakowania zabawek od Kendrah Smith *Szkicownik wraz z informacją na temat jego pochodzenia *Filmik pokazujący zdjęcia z londyńskich targów zabawek – między innymi motocykl Equestria Girls *Doniesienia fanowskiego serwisu Derpy News z nowojorskich targów zabawek o klipach promocyjnych i oficjalnym terminie premiery *Prezentacja stoisk Hasbro na nowojorskich targach zabawek *Zapowiedź w serwisie USA TODAY wraz z pierwszym trailerem i datą premiery *Ujawnienie scenarzysty *Sklep Amazonu z filmem wraz z informacją o długości filmu * Link do posta, obrazka z Applejack i Sour Sweet i jego opisu na Equestria Daily *Informacja o polskiej premierze Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe